Water is composed of molecules consisting of two hydrogen atoms that are covalently attached to an oxygen atom in the form of a polar bond. The polar bonds are characterized by a small localized negative charge around the oxygen atom and a small localized positive charge around the hydrogen atoms. These partial charges enable water molecules to bind up with other water molecules in ways that can result in various lattice arrangements. Once a form of hydrogen bonding has occurred, the redistribution of electrons alters the ability for further hydrogen bonding. Under proper conditions, the water molecules will associate themselves into small clusters that behave differently in many ways from molecules in the bulk water form (such as commonly exists in tap water).
There are various means of inducing water molecules to arrange themselves into small clusters that possess particular properties such as frequency and electromagnetic resonance. Such means include the application of concussive forces that may include vortex motion, the addition of minerals and solids, the addition of gases, ionization, contact with electricity, and the application of strong or weak magnetic forces. Properly done, such means can produce water clusters that have specific frequencies and stabilities. The form of water thus produced is called transformed water.
One form of such clusters has a closed symmetry formed by twenty hydrogen-bonded water molecules, also known as a dodecahedral water cluster. However, there are other forms of clustered water in which the clusters may be smaller or larger. Such clusters can be made to possess a stable structure with a water transfer memory property that can cause other molecules to respectively align themselves in specific ways.
Water memory transfer is defined as the capacity of water molecules to memorize the specific structure and frequency of other water molecules. One means of transferring water memory to untransformed water is to add a solute to a batch of transformed water and dilute it with untransformed water. This will result in the untransformed diluent water taking on the character of the transformed water. Water memory can also be transferred by electromagnetic molecular signaling to likewise convert untransformed water into a transformed water with specific molecular cluster properties. J. Benveniste, J. Aïssa and D. Guillonnet, A Simple and Fast Method for in Vivo Demonstration of Electromagnetic Molecular Signaling (EMS) via High Dilution or Computer Recording, FASEB Journal, 1999, vol. 13, p. A 163.